Don't You Get It
by HandsomeAngel
Summary: Mikey has a tendency to fool around. But what happens when it finally makes Leo snap? /LeoxMikey Slash/


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own TMNT . . . though that may not last long if I have any say in the matter *eyes glint evilly* **

"Mikey, stop fooling around," Don shouted at the youngest member of the family as he knocked out another Foot ninja with his Bo.

"Chill out, you guys," Mikey laughed, doing a split kick, "This is a piece of cake."

"We were ambushed," Leo returned, "That's reason enough to watch your back."

"Yeah," Mikey began, "but I'm the Battle–"

"Don't you dare," Raph warned.

"Nexus Champion," Mikey ended his sentence with a grin.

"That's it," Raph glared at his brother as he punched out a Foot ninja, "When this is over, I am going kick your sorry shell, all the way to Kingdom Come."

"Only if you can catch me," Mikey taunted, dodging a Foot ninja before swinging his nunchakus at the black-clad man.

Raph growled in return before his attention was captured by another one of the Foot. Don and Leo also turned their attention to the matter at hand, once they saw that their youngest brother was handling himself just fine.

It was only a few moments before Leo called out, "I'm all done here."

"Same here," Don replied.

Raph punched one more Foot ninja unconscious, "Now I am."

The three turned to look at how Mikey was doing. Their brother was fighting against one last Foot ninja who wielded a katana. Mikey didn't seem to be in a rush, dancing around his opponent. Mikey glanced at them over his shoulder, "Don't worry, guys. I'll be done in a sec so we can go get that pizza." But Mikey didn't notice the Foot ninja swinging his blade towards the turtle.

"Behind you!" Raph's eyes widened.

"Look out!" Don cried out.

"Mikey!" Leo ran forward, though it was clear that they were too far to intercept the blade.

However, thankfully, Mikey managed to see the attack and evade the blade in time, but not before it managed to cut his chest, though it wasn't deep, only a slight red line. But as Mikey prepared to end the fight, Leo jumped in and took care of the Foot ninja before Mikey could counter-attack.

Mikey opened his mouth to complain, but stopped when he saw his brothers glare at him. Mikey laughed nervously, "I guess we're not getting pizza then." The glares simply sharpened, making Mikey shallow uneasily, "_Oh boy . . _."

xxxxxxxx

"You really shouldn't fool around, Mikey," Don scolded from the driver's seat of the Battle Shell.

Mikey sighed. Don had been lecturing him since they got in the Battle Shell and from the way it was going, the lecture wasn't going to stop until they reach home.

"Ah, leave him alone," Raph spoke up, Mikey looking at him in surprise, "It's not his fault that he doesn't have a brain." Mikey groaned. He should have known. Raph smacked the orange-banded turtle's head.

"Ow!" Mikey glared at Raph, rubbing his sore head. That was the tenth time he had gotten a smack from Raph. "_I guess this is his way of telling me off for goofing off._" Mikey would be a lot more mad if he knew that Raph had just been worried, like Don, though the two have very different ways of expressing it.

"Raph, if you keep doing that, Mikey's going to run out of brain cells," Don smirked.

"You mean he actually has some," Raph joked.

Mikey leaned back. He had been hearing this for so long that he didn't even feel offended or anything. Though, that might be because his attention was focused on something else – or rather someone.

He glanced back. Normally Leo would be the one lecturing him, but this time, the eldest turtle just stood there, watching him. To be quite honest, it made him more uneasy than anything else. He shifted uncomfortably.

Mikey sighed. One would figure that he would enjoy being watched by the one he had had a crush on since he was 12. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings. At least that's what he had told himself when he had first realized what these feelings were . . . and stopped being in denial. But over time, he had just accepted these feelings. Turns out they are a lot easier to control after accepted. And instead of trying to act normal, he had stuck with what he does when fighting – going with the flow. Seems like it works out pretty well.

"_And it's for the best that I just don't worry about these feelings. After all, they're probably unrequited seeing as it's Leo with all his must-obey-the-rules attitude. So I don't think things are going end up all 'happily ever after'," _Mikey smirked wryly, "_though that would be pretty boring if it did happen, huh._"

Fortunately, it wasn't long before they reached the lair, putting an end to Don's lecture and Raph's smacks.

"Hey, Leo. Could you take care of Mikey's cut?" Don handed the eldest turtle a roll of bandages and a disinfectant, "Raph and I are going to finish updating the Battle Shell."

Leo just nodded in answer. Raph and Don glanced at each other, questioning their brother's odd behaviour. After all, normally they would at least get an answer. But they simply shrugged and walked out.

Mikey watched his two brothers go, "_Oh yeah, you guys go ahead. Leave me all alone with Mr Grumpy,_" his thoughts dripping with sarcasm. If this had been any other time, Mikey could have said, 'At least Master Splinter's here,' but today just happened to be one of the days Master Splinter goes to April's apartment to give her ninjutsu lessons. "_There's our Turtle Luck once again . . ._"

For a few moments, neither one spoke. Mikey could feel Leo's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look back at the blue-banded turtle. After what seemed like forever, Leo finally spoke.

"Come on."

Leo headed towards his room, Mikey following with an unusual amount of distance, neither speaking. No matter how hard Mikey tried, he just couldn't figure out what the other turtle was thinking.

"_Honestly,_" Mikey groaned mentally, "_I don't know what's worse. The angry Leo or this Leo . . . Though at the moment, I'd have to say this one takes the cake._"

Once they reached the room, Leo gestured for Mikey to sit down, the younger turtle not even hesitating before following the blue-banded turtle's order. Even when Leo was acting out of character, Mikey still trusted him. It felt like a curse and a blessing. When he met the younger turtle's innocent gaze, so filled with trust, his heart felt the sweet, but painful tug, reminding him of why he felt this way and . . . why he could not stop.

Leo mentally shook his head to clear him of these thoughts. This was not the time to be thinking these things. Instead, he turned to the wound on the top right-hand corner of Mikey's plastron. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of that thin red line. It shouldn't even be there. He – as the eldest and the leader – should have stopped it. He gritted his teeth as he placed his hand under it. He wasn't strong enough. Not even to protect someone so precious to him.

"Leo?" Mikey waved his hand in front of the other turtle, "Dude, what's wrong?"

Silence came as the only answer, but Leo's eyes drifted up to meet Mikey's. He looked into the blue eyes, gazing at the swirling pool of concern and care. It almost tore him apart to see such kindness in those eyes. He turned back to the wound on Mikey's plastron. How could he protect such purity? Yet at the same time . . . how could he not?

Mikey moved uneasily. To feel the blue-banded turtle's eyes so focused on him . . . It was driving him insane. He had to break the ice.

"So," Mikey began with a unsure grin, "Do you like my new fashion statement? After all, red is the new black this season."

Leo turned back to Mikey angrily. "Are you completely insane? Always goofing off during the battles. Never caring about what happens to you. Do you have any idea how reckless you were today? One false move and that wound could have ended up a lot worse. Don't you get how much would hurt everyone family if you got seriously hurt or . . ." Leo closed his eyes, unable to say those words. Instead an almost silent whisper floated into the air, but Mikey still heard it, "Don't you get how much it would hurt me . . ."

Mikey stared at the blue-banded turtle for a few moments before responding quietly, "Leo . . . It would hurt you just as much if Don or Raph were hurt. They're the same to you as I am."

Leo's eyes snapped back open, replying furiously, "No, they're not the same because Don and Raph aren't the ones I'm in love with!"

Mikey's eyes widened, "_Did he just say . . . what I think he said?_"

Leo realized what he had just said, moving away from the younger turtle. He cast his eyes away from Mikey, silently cursing himself. For so long, he had been working on keeping that one thing in. And now in one second, everything had gone to shell. The younger turtle was probably disgusted, but seeing as it's Mikey though, that idiot was probably torn between comforting and shying away from his older brother. Leo squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. How the shell was he going to fix this?

Mikey stared at Leo, eyes still wide, but as he watched the elder turtle, something inside him tugged loose of the cage he had placed around his feelings . . . and he let it.

"Leo . . ." The soft whisper caught the blue-banded turtle's attention. Though he didn't want to face his brother at that time, something about the way the younger turtle called his name made him turn around. Besides, a leader shouldn't run, always prepared to face anything.

But he most certainly wasn't prepared to feel Mikey gently press his lips against his own, shocking him into a statue-like state.

Mikey felt the other turtle freeze, but he kept on the gentle pressure, pushing slightly closer. He moved his lips lightly, urging the elder turtle to act. Yet Leo did nothing, except remain motionless.

"_Did I misunderstand what he meant? Maybe I read too much into it,_" Mikey began to pull away, fearful that his feelings had blinded him, making him damage their relationship forever.

But just before Mikey could separate completely and bolt, Leo grabbed Mikey's forearm and yanked him closer, kissing the orange-banded turtle back, but with much more passion and strength, making Mikey's eyes snap open. But as Leo's other hand began caress the outside of the other turtle's thigh, Mikey's eyes squeezed shut, moaning as he did. Leo took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the younger turtle's mouth, stroking the orange-banded turtle's tongue with his own. Mikey could feel the ecstasy overwhelm him as he clung to the blue-banded turtle, even as the older turtle pulled away slowly, though he still remained in close proximity, watching the younger turtle closely.

It took Mikey a few moments to gather his thoughts – and Leo's nearness did not help at all.

"Okay . . ." Mikey took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to make sense of what just happened, "I was definitely not expecting that."

"What else did you expect?" Leo raised his eyebrow, "I confessed and you kissed me. Did you think I would just sit still?"

"Seeing as that's exactly what you did for the first few minutes, yeah," Mikey's lips turned up slightly, "I thought I might have gotten the wrong idea about what you said. I didn't know what else you could have meant, but at the moment, I was really just thinking about how fast I could get out of here."

Leo sighed, "Sorry about that. I was kind of . . . surprised at the moment."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Mikey winked, "You kind of made up for it."

Leo tugged the orange-banded turtle's mask, "Since when did you become such a pervert?"

"Yeah, well," Mikey laughed, "Being in love for 4 years will do that to you."

Leo looked at the younger turtle, "You loved me for 4 years?"

Mikey grinned, "I said, I was in love for 4 years; not that I was in love with you for 4 years."

Leo growled quietly, but incredibly fiercely – almost like a predator.

A look of shock covered Mikey's expression. He couldn't believe he had gotten such a reaction from the older turtle, who was always so calm and collected. And all by saying something so simple, just teasingly. Though Mikey had once wished that the blue-banded turtle would feel such possessiveness over him, he had quickly squished that idea. No point in dreaming about something that would never happen and only succeed in hurting you. At least that's what he had thought at the time. But to have the turtle feel in such a way about him . . . Nevertheless, Mikey didn't want Leo to see his reaction, knowing that the turtle would definitely tease him about it.

"Wow there, Fearless Leader," Mikey's eyes danced amused, "You need to work on your people skills, don't you. I mean, I think you scared all the rats away."

Leo glared at the orange-banded turtle, though it was unsure as to if it was for the hated nickname or jib . . . or maybe both. Mikey just laughed. Leo hid his inner amusement. Though the younger turtle's laughter always brought him a smile, the blush that had covered the turtle when Leo had growled was just as precious. He had to remember that . . .

A few moments passed as the two turtles sat in a comfortable silence, though they remained close to each other. Leo glanced at the orange-banded turtle, who seemed to be deep in thought. Leo nudged the younger turtle, "Hey, Mikey. What's up?"

Mikey looked at him in surprise, having been wrapped deep in his thoughts, "Huh?"

"You looked like you were thinking really deeply," Leo prodded, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Mikey shook his head, "It's just that . . . It never seemed like you would go against the 'rules' and stuff, ya know? So I guess I'm still in shock over that."

"I guess so," Leo nodded thoughtfully, "But, we're not actually related so it's not completely forbidden."

"You sound pretty certain about that," Mikey raised his eyebrow curiously, "How do you know that for sure?"

"Don did a DNA test," Leo answered coolly, "It said that none of us were related though I still see Raph and Don as brothers."

Mikey pouted playfully, "So what? I'm not part of the family?"

"Oh, you're part of the family, Mikey," Leo looked at the younger turtle slyly, "Just in a different way." Mikey looked away, but not before Leo caught sight of his blush.

"_Hm . . . Looks like he blushes really easily . . . Seems like fun,_" Leo's eyes glinted deviously.

Mikey looked back, only to catch sight of Leo's mischievous look, making the orange-banded turtle blush even more. He hurriedly changed the subject, "So Don did a DNA test, huh. Well, I guess that makes sense. It probably bugged him a bit even after Raph said it didn't matter."

Leo looked at Mikey puzzled, "What do you mean it bugged Don? And what does Raph have to do with this?"

Mikey blinked surprised, "You mean you don't know?"

Leo furrowed his brow, "Don't know what?"

Mikey quickly realized that Leo really didn't know. "Ah shell," he scratched the back of his head fretfully, "I guess we all thought you already knew cause . . . well, you're Leo. Nothing gets past you . . . At least usually nothing does."

Leo glared at him, "Okay, Mikey. What is it? Spill it."

Mikey's eyes darted back and forth nervously, "Well, Raph and Don are . . . I mean . . . What I'm trying to say is . . ." For the second time in that hour, he wondered how fast he could run out of that room. After all, this was definitely not the kind of conversation he wanted to hear.

"Mikey . . ." Leo's voice warned. It was obvious that the older brother had realized that the orange-banded turtle was thinking of bolting and he wanted it clear that he wasn't going to let the turtle to do that.

Mikey shifted uncomfortably, "Well, they're . . . like us . . . ya know?"

Leo blinked a couple of times before he understood what Mikey meant, "Wait, what?" Mikey nodded. "Oh wow . . . It's not that I mind or anything. It's just . . . unexpected."

"Oh, come on. It's not that unexpected," Mikey raise his eyebrow incredulously, "Don't you notice how Raph is always making sure that Don is safe? And Don's always the one to talk to Raph when he's mad?"

"Well, I guess, but . . ." Leo reluctantly agreed, leaning back into a more comfortable position.

Mikey tried to hide his smile – unsuccessfully –as he watched the older turtle attempt to wrap his head around the idea of Raph and Don as a couple. Luckily, Leo was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the grin. But then Leo shot up straight, making Mikey jump in surprise at the sudden movement.

Leo turned to Mikey seriously, "Does Master Splinter know about this?"

"Oh, that's all," Mikey laughed, "The way you got so worried, I thought there was a bomb or something."

"Well?" Leo urged.

"Don't worry about it," Mikey patted the leader's shoulder calmingly, "Don wanted Master Splinter's approval so Raph went with him to talk to Sensei, though our hot-headed brother did admit that he was worried about Master Splinter's reaction too. Turns out Master Splinter already knew and didn't mind. But I have to say, Sensei already knowing is pretty creepy."

Leo sighed in relief. But then he turned to Mikey as a thought struck him, "Wait, Mikey. How do you know all this?"

Mikey shrugged unperturbedly, "You know how I hang out with Don. He tells me stuff when he needs to work things out while having someone lesson. This just came up."

Leo knew that wasn't the whole story, "And?"

"What?" Mikey pulled the innocent-eyed look.

Leo wasn't buying it, "I know Raph. He isn't going to tell anyone that he's scared. Especially if that someone happens to have the same fear. How did you know about Raph being 'worried'?"

Mikey sighed, "You aren't just going to leave this be, huh?"

Leo simply crossed his arms and looked at Mikey expectantly.

"Ah, shell. Raph's gonna kill me if he finds out," Mikey muttered before turning to Leo to explain, "Raph doesn't always murder the punching bag or go topside. Well, more like he can't."

Leo furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

Mikey struggled to find a way to explain, "Good Old Raphie is the type to rush into things headfirst and not really worry about the problems and stuff. He and I leave that to you and Donny. But even he needs to be able to sit down and talk about what he's dealing with. I'm just the one who he talks to most."

Leo continued on, trying to understand, "But why doesn't he talk to me? Or Master Splinter?"

Mikey smiled wryly, "No offense. You would probably end up lecturing him by accident. And how many teenage kids – or turtles for that matter – would talk to their Dad about their problems?"

Leo understood that. He did have a tendency to lecture. He could admit that. Yet he still had questions, "But why not Donny?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Oh, come on. When you're someone like Raph with the Tough Guy routine, do you think you would want the person you're in love with to know you're scared?"

Leo had to agree . . . though being on the other end of the table with Mikey being the know-it-all was quite disconcerting. "_I guess it's time to turn the tables,_" Leo's eyes danced mischievously.

Unfortunately for the orange-banded turtle, he didn't notice the evil look on the katana-wielding turtle's expression.

"But I can't believe you didn't know. I mean, Mr Splinter Junior not knowing that his bros are in love with each other despite living with them for 16 years – that's one for the books! I wonder what Raphie would say~" Mikey teased.

"You shouldn't tease me, Mikey," Leo warned.

Mikey raised his eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because," Leo leaned in closer to the younger turtle, "all the control I built up in these past few years to make sure I didn't lose myself when I was with you just flew out window so it might be better . . . to not tempt me."

Mikey blushed wildly. He stammered, trying to come up with a response, but only succeeding in making Leo's grin grow larger and larger. Then they heard Don and Raph enter the lair. Mikey spotted a way out, but Leo wasn't letting him off the hook yet.

Just as the younger turtle was about to call out, Leo captured Mikey's lips in a kiss, only allowing Mikey to cling to the larger turtle. Looks like the leader didn't want his lover escaping that easily. Leo pulled away to look at Mikey's wide-eyed stare, having been taken by surprise.

Leo smirked deviously, "Sorry, I'm not going to let you get away that easily."

Mikey looked up at the older turtle. Slowly the orange-banded turtle's lips turned up into a grin. He had been in love with this turtle for four years. There's no way he was going to let this be easy for their leader.

"Who said I need you to let me?" Mikey grinned before bolting out of the room, calling out to his bros, "Raphie~ Donny~ Guess what Leo didn't know~" Leo quickly jumped up, chasing his lover.

After all, he had waited enough years, torturing himself with the presence of the younger turtle, always so close, yet oh so far. And now that the orange-banded turtle was finally his, it was going to be a cold day in Hell before Leo ever let Mikey go.

And that was a promise he would keep.

**Hope you liked it, LeoxMikey – one of my favourite pairings~ Though I just love Mikey in general. XD Well, see ya next time~**


End file.
